Portable electronic devices, such as MP3 players and smart phones, are often housed in protective covers or cases in order to protect the device from damage, provide a grip for handling the device, and/or provide a stand for propping the device on a surface. Such cases increase the effective size of the device. Expandable devices and accessories, which may be attached directly to the device or to the case protecting the device, are used for a variety of functions, including propping the device on a surface and providing an expandable grip for handling the device. The expandable devices have decorative buttons, which may display logos, decals, symbols, or other artistic renderings.